Liés à jamais
by OhanaStitch
Summary: Hey ! Vous ! Oui vous ! approchez... chut! Mon père n'est pas du genre bavard, il ne veut pas que je parle aux inconnus donc faites doucement... Je m'appelle Hilda. Je suis cette fille que personne ne regarde jamais... Qu'on bouscule sans hésiter... Toute ma vie se résume à ramasser des choux pendant que les autres dressent des dragons. Je ne veux qu'une chose: être libre et VOLER!
1. Prologue

**Hey tout le monde ! C'est ma première FanFiction. Je débute en écriture * stress intense * Je suis une grande fan de Dragon et j'ai essayé de respecter au mieux le caractère des personnages. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

Prologue

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez besoin, là maintenant ?" Demanda Gueulfor.

-Vitesse x5 ? Proposa Varek.

-Un médecin ? Renchérit Harold.

-Un bouclier ! Répondit Astrid sûre d'elle.

Comme toujours, Astrid était la plus douée et la plus belle. Elle avait un doux visage avec des beaux cheveux blond dont quelques mèches retombaient sur celui-ci. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'admirer son courage ! Elle attirait l'attention de tout le monde. Moi, j'étais bien différente, J'avais un visage sale car je travaillais dans la terre, à planter des choux et mes habits étaient tout souillés. J'avais d'horribles taches de rousseur sur le nez et les joues, j'avais des cheveux bruns en pagaille. Personne ne me regardait et j'étais souvent toute seule…

" Hilda ! Viens toute suite ! Arrête de regarder ces tirs au flan ! Y'a des choux à ramasser !" Me cria mon père.

Depuis ce jour, on a fait la paix avec les dragons, Harold a dressé une furie, tout le monde a changé ; Sauf moi…


	2. Chapitre 1

_Chapitre 1_

Comme tous les matins, au lever du soleil, Je me lève pour aller ramasser les choux, je m'étire, je passe légèrement mes mains dans mes cheveux en pagaille, je descends les escaliers en bois qui grincent sous mon poids et cours dehors avant que mon père me crie d'y fait froid et il y a du brouillard, Le vent me caresse le visage et me décroche un léger sourire; pendant quelques secondes je ferme les yeux, prend une bouffée d'air, ça me donne envie de voler, de partir ! Mais la voix cassée de mon père me ramène à la réalité

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore à rêvasser ! Il arrivent quand mes choux !?"

Je me mets accroupis et plonge mes mains dans la terre et arrache les choux. Tous les matins, tous les jours, de tous les mois, de toutes les années, Tout ce répète de façon agaçante mais j'y suis habituée. Notre pauvre petite maison est éloignée du village mais malgré ça j'aperçois l'académie avec les dragons et les entrainements; J'aimerais tellement être là-bas ! Je rentre chez moi et, posant les choux sur la table, demande à mon père :

" Pourquoi je ne peux pas aller avec eux ? J'ai 15 ans maintenant…Tout le monde à son dragon sauf moi…"

Mon père grogne et fait comme si il ne m'entend pas. Je monte le ton et commence à m'énerver.

" Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes jamais ? Pourquoi je suis toujours celle que l'on écoute et regarde pas !? Qu'est-ce que tu as contre eux ?

-C'est des sales bêtes, crades et baveuses ! C'est des monstres et ils n'ont rien à faire dans notre village ! Un point c'est tout ! Et tu n'en n'auras pas !

-De toute façon c'est toujours comme ça avec toi ! Je ne peux jamais rien avoir ! Et tu pourrais me parler au lieu de parler à Fungus !"

Je sors de la maison sans plus tarder et couru en direction du village… En arrivant, je traine un peu des pieds…Un air déçu, déprimé… Je m'approche de l'arène et pose mes deux mains sur les barreaux… La bande d'Harold est à l'intérieur et comme toujours je les observe.

"Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être avec eux…" dis-je d'un air dépité.

Gueulfor arrive derrière moi et me donne une grande tape sur l'épaule

"Et bah ma p'tite, ton rêve se réalise ! Tu vas venir avec nous ; J'ai du travail pour toi !

-C'est vrai ? Je vais aller avec Harold et les autres ? Oh mon dieu ! Je réponds excitée.

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai, corne de yack ! Dit Gueulfor en se retournant, il arrive vers moi et me tend brusquement une pelle a crottin et dit : " Tu travailleras avec Gustave."

Je me retourne et vois un jeune garçon de 13 ans, pas plus haut que trois pommes, cheveux bruns qui dépassent de son casque dix fois trop gros; D'un air sur de lui il me fait un clin d'œil suivit d'un claquement de doigt en ma direction.

"Hey salut poupée !

-Mais je…

-Vous aller ramasser le caca de Dragon ! Excitant comme travail nan ? Demain au lever du soleil ! Soyez là !" Dit Gueulfor en me coupant la parole.

J'y vais à contre cœur…Oh oui ! Quel super travail ! Je nettoie le caca de Dragon… Quel honneur !


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

* * *

Entre temps j'avais été au marché et m'étais promenée, j'avais mangé quelques bricoles. Le soleil va se coucher ; Je rentre chez moi excitée mais m'arrête net lorsque je croise mon père dans la cuisine en train d'éplucher ses choux. Je recule et essaye de remonter discrètement…

"Où est-ce que tu étais pendant tout ce temps ? Lâche mon père.

-Ah ? Euh…Moi? Ahah oui c'est évident il n'y a personne d'autre... Dis-je d'un air gêné.

-Alors? Reprend-t-il.

-Bah…Je marchais !"

Il me regarde avec des yeux exorbités.

"Bon, bah…Je te laisse hein ! C'est que j'ai plein de choses à faire, moi, hé, hé… Je remonte, bye" Termine-je en agitant ma main de droite à gauche rapidement. Je remonte dans ma chambre.

J'enlève mes grosses bottes toutes crasseuses, m'affale sur mon lit, m'emballe dans la couverture et ferme les yeux doucement.

Tout à coup, je sens un truc gluant et mouillé se frotter à moi. J'ouvre les yeux avec un air de dégout, quand je vois, assise sur moi, une terrible terreur en train de me lécher le visage. "aaaah beurk !" Dis-je en me ressuyant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Nounouille?

Nounouille est une petite terrible terreur qui vient me rendre visite en cachette depuis mes 6 ans. Un peu collante mais affectueuse

Je tourne la tête et vois les volets en bois grand ouvert. La lueur du soleil me réveille doucement... Il fait déjà jour ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi huit secondes…

Je me mets assis et fait tomber Nounouille par la même occasion. Je me frotte le visage pour me réveiller, me lève, passe la tête par la fenêtre et respire l'air du matin. Je dévale les escaliers et arrive en bas en moins de deux. Je me précipite dans la cuisine et vois que mon père n'est pas levé. Vite ! Je prends une pomme et une tasse de lait de yack et remonte dans ma chambre. J'enfile mes habit et saute dans mes bottes, Je prends la tasse et la bois en une gorgée. Je file dehors et mange en même temps ma pomme. Je cours et en quelques minutes je suis arrivé au village. Je suis épuisée mais je tiens à ne pas rater ma première journée de travail.

Déjà tôt le matin, tous les villageois sont levés. Ils vont chercher leur pain, ils marchandent et papotent; je me glisse dans la foule et zigzague jusqu'à enfin sortir de ce brouhaha. Je suis tellement excitée ! Je vais voir Harold et sa bande et pouvoir leur parler et tout et tout ! Je suis folle de joie! Je ne vais pu trainer au fond, dans la terre, je vais être avec les DRAGONS ! C'est génial ! À peine arrivé, je vois le bambin nommé "Gustave" venir dans ma direction, une pelle à la main et toujours avec ce sourire et ces yeux charmeur.

"Allez on y va, petite demoiselle ?" Dit-il d'une voix aiguë.

Je fais quelques pas en avant et observe tout autour de moi. Je suis enfin à l'intérieur, je les côtois de près, je suis des leurs ! Je suis émerveillée et en même temps toute calme et timide; c'est tout nouveau pour moi…

Je tourne la tête et vois derrière moi une bande de jeune héroïques et entrainés. Les deux jumeaux avec leurs idées explosives, Le beau gosse narcissique Rustik qui se la jouait plutôt cool suivi de Varek, garçon un peu rond et intello, surement le plus intelligent de tous et le plus instruit et puis de la belle blonde courageuse sûre d'elle, Astrid; Et à leur tête un très très séduisant garçon avec de beaux cheveux brun s'agitant dans le vent… Harold ! Je fonds littéralement en le voyant… La grande porte de l'arène où se trouvent les dragons s'ouvre doucement.

Tous les dragonniers se précipitent sur leurs dragons comme si ça faisait des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

"Oh ma chouchoute, tu m'avais manqué !" Dit aussitôt Varek.

"Mon amooour" Se précipitent les jumeaux en rejoignant leurs têtes respectives.

"Mon grand !" Dit Rustik en rejoignant son cauchemar monstrueux les bras ouvert qui réplique en lui crachant une boule de feu sur le sommet de son crane " Tu m'aimes toujours autant à ce que je vois" !

Je ricane un peu bêtement et met ma main sur ma bouche.

"Bonjour tout le monde ! On va commencer l'entraînement sans leçon cette fois ci" déclare Harold.

Ouais… C'est vrai, je suis plus proche d'eux qu'avant mais en même temps, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être aussi loin… Comme si rien n'avait changé… Pendant qu'eux vont partir explorer, moi je vais rester là à nettoyer le caca de dragon. J'adore ! Je suis dans l'arène, maintenant, il faut que je m'intègre à l'équipe !

* * *

 **Hellooooo tout le monde ! Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Est-ce que ça vous donne envie de savoir la suite ? Donnez votre avis en commentaire !** **Bye et à bientôt !**


End file.
